Siempre
by Hibary-Hiwatari
Summary: "¿Te quedarás a mi lado siempre?" "Siempre". Un pequeño Mikeru ambientado en la segunda guerra mundial. Para Alma-san, con amor c:


Para Alma-san, con amor

* * *

-¡Oiga, Anciano!- un hombre de aparentes 90 años se encontraba en una silla mecedora en el jardín de una hermosa casa de 2 pisos ubicada en Londres, Inglaterra.

El año es 2014 y la estación verano. Era un hermoso día en los barrios suburbanos de Londres y el hombre quiso aprovechar que ese día no hizo tanto calor para tomar aire en la tarde.

-Levi- habló desde atrás una chica de poco más de 1,70mts, cabellos castaños y ojos cafés, la cual portaba unos lentes y una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro.

-No seas maleducado con el señor. Si vinimos aquí fue para ayudarle ¿o no?- cargando una caja, la joven comenzó a regañarle.

-Tsk. Ni siquiera sé porque estamos haciendo esto-el joven que responde al nombre de Levi mide 1,60mts de estatura, ojos color olivo y cabello corto y negro.

-No te hagas el idiota, enanín, qué bien sabes que este servicio a la comunidad lo realizamos porque CIERTA persona quiso hacerlo, ¿no recuerdas?- desde su espalda, y al terminar de hablar, la castaña recibió una patada en la espalda baja por parte de su amigo más bajo.

-¡Cállate, cuatro ojos de mierda!- con la patada efectuada, parte del contenido de la caja que cargaba la chica (y que acabo en el suelo) se desperdigó fuera de esta, destacando un par de cosas.

Entre estas, una libreta café notablemente gastada pero muy bien cuidada terminó cayendo al piso.

-Eso… -el anciano tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar, volteando la cara en la dirección de ambos jóvenes por primera vez desde que aparecieron en su jardín.

- Oh, ¿esto?- la chica, recuperada de la agresión, se levantó y con cuidado tomó el libro. Este se notaba increíblemente viejo- es un… ¿cuaderno?-

El anciano esperó pacientemente a que la chica elaborase.

-Em… ¿le gustaría que se lo leyese?- el anciano afirmó quedamente con la cabeza, cosa que terminó emocionando a la chica.

¿Qué clase de historias encontraría en ese cuaderno?

-Oye, Hanji, que ni se te ocurra. No tenemos toda la tarde para esto- el pelinegro comenzaba a extender la mano para quitarle el cuaderno a la chica cuando de pronto.

-Levi, Hanji - una tercera persona se apareció por el marco de la puerta de la casa - escuchó un estruendo desde adentro de la casa, ¿se encuentran todos bien?-

-Ah, llegas en el momento preciso- la castaña sonrió, sabiendo que su amargado amigo ya no pondría resistencia con el arma secreta que acababa de aparecer- se me cayó una caja de las manos y de ella salió un cuaderno. El señor quiere que lo lea para él, ¿te nos quieres unir?-el brillo emocionado de los ojos de la chica se propagó a los de la persona recién llegada, para alarma del más bajo.

-¡Hanji! ¿Qué es lo que–? -ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando la persona, extasiada, corrió hacia el jardín (dejando de hacer lo que sea que estuviese haciendo) y, agarrando a ambos por un brazo, los arrastró hasta quedar los 3 sentados delante del anciano en el pasto del jardín.

-¡¿Qué es lo que espera, Hanji?! ¡Comience a leer!- y así, la resistencia de Levi fue exterminada de golpe.

Maldita sea su amiga la manipuladora.

-… Bien entonces-recuperándose del shock inicial de saberse capaz de "tele transportarse" de alguna manera, la castaña abrió el cuaderno y leyó la portada.

* * *

Diario de Erwin Smith

01/01/1940

No comprendo porque padre ha querido que comience a escribir en esta libreta. ¿Sabrá él que esto es cosa de mujeres? En fin.

Hoy llega a la casa principal un nuevo perfumista que padre ha contratado.

Madre está encantada, asumo que fue contratado para ella.

Cuando fui a conocerle por órdenes de padre, sin embargo, tuvimos un… interesante primer encuentro.

* * *

-¡Whoa! ¡Es un diario!-las expresiones de júbilo que todos los jóvenes (menos Levi) realizaron fueron grandes al expresar cuan extasiados estaban.

-¿Quién es Erwin Smith, señor?- preguntó Hanji, emocionada, al hombre mayor.

-… Él era un amigo muy _cercano_- el hombre se notaba distraído y perdido en sus pensamientos, una sonrisa nostálgica bailando en sus labios.

De hecho, si cerraba sus párpados era capaz de revivir el momento leído en ese diario.

* * *

_Mike Zakarius, con apenas 25 años de edad, era en la actualidad de la Europa de 1940 uno de los mejores perfumistas del continente._

_¿Orgulloso? Mike se sentía así y más._

_Tal era su fama que familias acaudaladas y exitosas de la sociedad europea se peleaban día a día para convertirlo en su perfumista familiar._

_Y siendo Mike joven e inexperto, la ilusión tentadora de fama y fortuna que ofreció la familia Smith para él fue más que suficiente para engatusarle._

_No que se fuese arrepentir en el futuro inmediato._

_O en el futuro, todo sea dicho._

_El olfato que el joven Mike poseía era, en la actualidad, el motivo de su éxito como un exitoso perfumista._

_Podría llamársele un don._

_Tan lejos podía llegar a defender este, que Mike podía hasta identificar a las personas (y diferenciarlas) meramente por el olor que sus cuerpos despedían._

_Eso a algunos les asombraba. A otros los impactaba… de manera negativa._

_Y sin embargo a Lord Smith pareció fascinarle __**de sobremanera**__._

_Cuento largo hecho corto, Mike Zakarius se encontraba en la sala de estar acoplándose al nuevo lugar en donde iba a vivir (él __**no**__ toleraría vivir con la servidumbre, muchos malos aromas mezclados) y conociendo a la familia para la cual iba a trabajar._

_Fue ahí cuando Mike lo vio._

_Era el saludable y apuesto heredero de la casa Smith. Alto, sobre el metro ochenta y cinco (pero no más alto que él) con cabellos rubios peinados de manera ordenada, una complexión física bien trabajada (ni muy robusta, ni muy delgada) y unos hermosos ojos azules, mirándole con curiosidad y cortesía._

_Pero sin embargo, el detalle que más le fascinó a Mike del joven de la casa era, sin embargo, el hecho de que __**no pudiese olerlo**__._

**_Todas _**_las personas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida tenían un aroma característico que Mike era capaz de olfatear y reconocer incluso a varios metros de distancia._

_Y sin embargo, el joven Erwin no despedía olor alguno._

_-Ah, señor Zakarius, es un verdadero placer el tenerle en nuestra casa. Padre ha hablado mucho de usted y– ¡¿señor Zakarius?!-_

_El joven Smith no pudo evitar el dar un par de pasos atrás al tener tan súbitamente al nuevo perfumista de su familia __**encima suyo prácticamente **__y __**oliendo su cuello**__ de manera fuerte._

_Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al tener al joven mayor que él tan cerca._

_-Por favor, llámeme Mike- con una última gran inhalada de aire en el cuello de su nuevo "señorito", Mike se enderezó para extender la mano delante del rubio, misma que segundos después fue tomada por este._

_-Es un placer conocerte- la voz ronca con la que dijo eso y el brillo intenso y particular en sus ojos produjeron en el oji azul ahora un espasmo en vez de un pequeño escalofrío._

_-… I-igualmente- su voz salió suave, demasiado suave para ser él y eso lo puso inmediatamente en alerta._

_¿Quién se creía este perfumista que era, para provocar tales sensaciones en su persona?_

_Mike, sin embargo, se había decidido y fijado una nueva meta en esa casa._

_Él _**_encontraría _**_el aroma del señorito de la casa, así fuese lo último que haga._

* * *

El cabello de Mike es rubio y sus ojos, pequeños, son de color ámbar.

Él es alto, muy alto (es la primera persona que conozco que logra superar mi estatura) y tiene un bigote y una barba algo cortas.

Me pregunto por qué hizo lo que hizo.

* * *

-¿Oh? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo al tal Erwin Smith, anciano?- Levi miró de manera interrogante al hombre mayor sentado delante de él, el cual ante la interrogante sólo sonrío.

De manera arrogante, lo cual sacó una pequeña carcajada del pelinegro.

-¡Silencio, Levi! Deja que Hanji continúe leyendo-

El joven más alto golpeó suavemente su hombro, provocando que Levi frunciese el ceño.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para tocarme…?-

-¡COMO IBA YO DICIENDO!- interrumpió Hanji la inminente discusión entre sus amigos-acabo de ojear un poco este diario y no tiene muchas entradas. Vaya es una pena…- la mujer hizo un puchero.

-Continúa, Hanji, por favor- el hombre mayor dijo de manera tranquila, preparando su mente para viajar al momento en el que la situación descrita por la joven comenzase a ser

-Bueno pues, continuemos- la castaña abrió el cuaderno de nuevo y…

* * *

22/01/1940

Han transcurrido unas semanas desde que Mike llegó a la casa.

Madre adora el trabajo de Mike (el cual, debo admitir, es realmente bueno) pero no puedo evitar el sentirme incómodo cada vez que paso por el lugar en el que está y detiene lo que hace para observarme.

Soy el heredero de la casa Smith, no corresponde que pierda el temple tan fácilmente.

* * *

-… Heh- el anciano soltó un bufido entretenido al escuchar eso.

Cuando recordaba lo _entretenido_ que fue ese mes no podía evitar el mostrar su complacencia al respecto.

* * *

_Los primeros días en esa casa los ocupó Mike para instalar sus cosas, mayoritariamente._

_Eso y para crear un nuevo aroma, el cual venía a su mente cada vez que pensaba en el rubio señorito de la casa en la que trabajaba._

_Era curioso, muy curioso._

_¿Por qué Erwin era el único que no tenía un aroma en particular? Era inquietante…_

_Un día, acercándose el final del primer mes en el que se encontraba en esa casa, Mike fue confrontado por el joven rubio de ojos azules._

_-¿Por qué me miras así?_

_-… ¿Disculpa?- Mike tuvo que controlarse para no sonreír al ver el ceño fruncido y la mirada confundida de su señorito._

_¿Era normal el considerar adorable al hijo del hombre para el cual trabajas?_

_-Desde que llegaste a esta casa y cada vez que estamos en la misma habitación te detienes de hacer lo que haces y no dejas de mirarme-_

_-Oh, eso…- con curiosidad, Mike observó como el oji azul se acercaba inconscientemente a él para increparle._

_Adorable. Tan adorable._

_-¿Podrías dejar de hacerlo, por favor? Me es incómodo el…- de nuevo fue interrumpido por el mayor al ser agarrado con firmeza (más no con rudeza) de los hombros, teniendo en cuestión de segundos el rostro del oji ámbar a escasos milímetros del suyo -qué estás…-_

_-Justo ahora… olías a algo…- la nariz del más alto se deslizó por la mejilla del oji azul hasta el cuello de este._

_-¿D-de qué estás…hablando…?-la pregunta de Erwin salió como un susurro de sus labios. De repente se sentía sin fuerzas._

_-Todos aquellos a quienes he conocido poseen un aroma. Su esencia, si quieres llamarlo así. Pero tú… tú no tenías un aroma hasta este segundo- con cuidado deslizó su nariz (y sus labios, por defecto) por el cuello y la clavícula del más joven._

_El joven señorito de la casa respiró profundamente, agarrándose como podía de los hombros del perfumista._

_De repente sus piernas ya no podían sostenerlo._

_-Ahora tienes un aroma… pero cambió súbitamente- finalmente, Mike optó por volver al rostro del joven- ahora hueles… dulce- el aliento que salió de su boca chocó con la cara del rubio y, al momento, de cruzar miradas, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y abrir sus ojos ámbar al respecto._

_Los ojos de Erwin se encontraban aguados y desenfocados. Su respiración se había vuelto agitada y sus mejillas se enrojecieron._

_Se veía tan… apetecible._

_Si acercaba un poco su rostro, quizás Mike podría…_

_-Mike, ¿se encuentra por aquí? ¡Mike!- una voz femenina resonó por la habitación, trayendo a ambos jóvenes de vuelta a la realidad._

_Erwin, como saliendo de un trance, sacudió su cabeza de manera abrupta (como negando algo) y empujó con fuerza el cuerpo del cual hasta hace segundos se aferraba desesperado._

_¿__**Qué**__ había sido eso, ahora mismo?_

_-Y-yo me tengo que ir… por favor considera lo que dije. Hasta luego- con eso dicho, el rubio más joven desapareció raudo del lugar._

_Dejando a un oji ámbar decepcionado en el sitio._

_-¡Oh Mike! Qué bueno que lo encuentro- la señora Smith apareció en el lugar, se le veía contenta- ¿pasa algo?- su rostro adoptó una expresión preocupada al ver a su perfumista contemplando al vacío._

_-… No es nada, mi señora. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- tras salir de su pequeño trance, el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia la señora de la casa._

_-Oh… tan galante- se carcajeó contenta la dama, para confusión del más joven- con respecto a lo que quería pedirte…- Mike prestó atención desinteresadamente a lo que le pedía la mujer._

_Antes de irse, el aroma que había captado de Erwin había desaparecido totalmente…_

_Vaya qué decepción._

* * *

-Hmm… la siguiente anotación es varios meses después- observó interesada la de lentes al momento de pasar su mirada por el pequeño cuaderno.

-¿Qué importa? Sólo lee rápido para que sigamos con lo que estábamos haciendo- Levi, simpático como él solo, apoyo sus manos detrás suyo y apoyó su peso en estas. Se le notaba aburrido.

-_Buu_. Yo quería saber más- la castaña (y el otro joven) hicieron un puchero ante el prospecto de tener menos historia de la cual enterarse.

* * *

04/04/1940

… Espero que padre no se entere de que dejé este cuaderno de lado.

Todavía sigo sin comprender el por qué quiso que escribiese este "diario".

De cualquier manera, no creo siquiera que este pequeño cuaderno pueda ser encontrado en el futuro. No con la guerra que cada vez se hace más cruda de parte de los alemanes.

* * *

-Oh… es verdad. Este cuaderno fue escrito durante la segunda guerra mundial…-la chica bajó la mirada, entristecida.

-Ojalá y esta historia tenga un final feliz…-el joven más alto no pudo evitar el susurrar sus palabras, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos y poniendo su mentón sobre estas.

Levi, en cambio, mantenía una mirada seria y distante.

-Continúa, Hanji- tras un silencio de parte de los jóvenes, terminó siendo el hombre el que reanimó la lectura de la chica, misma que obedeció ahora menos animada.

* * *

La relación con Mike ha ido… bien

Sus nuevos perfumes cada vez son mejores y mejores, lo cual alegra a padre y a madre (sobre todo a madre).

Hace unos días nuestros encuentros se volvieron más… apasionantes, por decirlo así.

No se qué fue lo que hizo ese hombre conmigo.

* * *

_Se encontraban en la habitación del más alto (la cual se encontraba algo alejada y tenía mayor privacidad que la del señorito de la casa)._

_Ninguno de los 2 sabe cómo o cuando ocurrió lo que ocurrió. Lo que si saben, es que sus encuentros pasaron de ser netamente formales a ser escapadas románticas de parte de ambos._

_Erwin, un día que Mike se encontraba trabajando en su taller, apareció de la nada y sin golpear la puerta entró en el lugar de manera intempestiva._

_Mike, asombrado, volteó a verle y preguntarle el motivo de su intromisión._

_Sin embargo, el mayor no alcanzó a pronunciar palabra alguna ya que, en un movimiento violento, la silla en la que se encontraba fue girada de golpe y en un instante sintió como un cuerpo se sentaba sobre el suyo (en su regazo)._

_Y unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, demandando y lamiendo y __**chupando.**_

_-Hah… quiero que seamos uno, Mike- soltó Erwin esas palabras luego de besarle, moviendo sus caderas y arrancando un gemido ahogado de los labios del oji ámbar._

_De ahí en adelante, cada vez que uno veía la oportunidad para tener un encuentro este se acercaba al otro para mandar señales (que fijaron entre los 2 tras el primer encuentro)._

_Para Mike, el olor que Erwin despedía cada vez que tenían relaciones era adictivo. Llegó a un punto en el que no sabía qué hacer si no podía apreciar esa fragancia que despedía el cuerpo del oji azul._

_Para Erwin, su instinto carnal y su deseo irrefrenable por ser uno con el perfumista sobrepasó los límites de la cordura._

_Lo deseaban. Deseaban cada parte del otro._

_Pero la guerra generó que las economías de muchos países de Europa se fuesen en picada hacia abajo._

_E Inglaterra no fue nunca una excepción._

* * *

01/08/1940

Los negocios de padre se han venido abajo.

Por meses hemos intentado mantener a flote las actividades comerciales y administrativas de las empresas familiares pero ha sido imposible.

La guerra se ha llevado a muchos de nuestros buenos trabajadores.

Tuvimos que reducir costos para poder mantener el estilo de vida que llevábamos pero ya no damos abasto.

Mike se tiene que ir de la casa.

Nunca pensé que llegaría este momento pero no se qué hacer.

No quiero que Mike se vaya de esta casa y desaparezca de mi vida.

… Se oyen ruidos extraños en las calles.

Casi suenan com-…

* * *

-… ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió allí?- la castaña comenzó a ojear desesperadamente el cuaderno, buscando otra entrada en este.

Esa era la última.

-¡S-señor! ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ese día?-

Los jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas hacia el hombre mayor, el cual tenía una mirada seria en sus ojos.

-… El _blitz_, así fue como lo llamaron los alemanes nazis de ese tiempo-

Se produjo un silencio momentáneo.

-La batalla… de Inglaterra, ¿Cierto?-fue todo lo que Levi dijo antes de ponerse de pie.

El hombre asintió quedamente.

-Cuatro ojos de mierda, ha sido suficiente por hoy. Vamos a continuar con nuestras actividades-

Los otros dos jóvenes todavía sentados delante del hombre lo miraron escandalizados y a la vez, tristes.

-¡¿E-EH?! Pero Levi, quiero saber– -antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar la castaña, su amigo más bajo comenzó a arrastrarla de una pierna hacia la casa.

El joven rezagado antes de irse se puso de pie, cabeceó débilmente una vez, susurró un "lo lamento" y siguió a sus amigos.

Dejando al adulto a recordar lo acontecido después de eso.

* * *

_-¡Mike! ¡MIKE! ¡¿En dónde estás, Mike?!- entre el caos producido en el hospital, un joven de cabello rubio (ahora desordenado) y __**ojos ámbar**__ se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de este._

_-¡Joven, por favor no corra!- una de las enfermeras que se encontraba en el pasillo atendiendo las pequeñas urgencias regaño al rubio el cual, al verla, se le acercó desesperado y le agarró de los hombros._

_-E-enfermera, __**necesito **__encontrar a Mike Zakarius. Por favor, __**NECESITO **__encontrarle. Dígame en qué habitación está- sin darse cuenta, Erwin comenzó a zamarrear un poco a la enfermera, asustándola en el proceso._

_-J-j-joven, por favor tranquilícese-dijo la joven tratando de zafarse del agarre -e-está lastimándome, ¡joven!-_

_-Erwin-_

_Al escuchar la voz proveniente de una de las bancas de la sala de urgencias el rubio se detuvo, soltó a la enfermera (la cual huyó del lugar ante la oportunidad de poder hacerlo) y volteó a ver a quien venía a buscar._

_-Mike… ¿por qué?-_

_Con lentitud, el rubio ahora oji ámbar se acercó hasta quedar en frente de su perfumista._

_Era ahora su perfumista._

_Como único sobreviviente de la familia Smith, Erwin era ahora el señor de la casa._

_Por ende ahora él podía decidir._

_Y él decidió, en el momento en el que se enteró de su trágica situación, que no perdería otro ser amado._

_Sin embargo…_

_-Tus ojos… ¿por qué me diste tus ojos?-_

_Con lentitud, Erwin se arrodilló delante del perfumista._

_Mike, en cambio, permaneció sentado y tranquilo en esa banca._

_Sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre, había suciedad en sus brazos descubiertos y parte del mentón. Tenía sobre los ojos unas vendas blancas y limpias (al parecer cambiadas hace poco) puestas._

_Con tranquilidad, Mike sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña y simple botella amielada (a causa del líquido que estaba dentro de ella y le daba ese color)._

_-Erwin… el día que me devolví a la casa, fue para entregarte esto. De no haberme devuelto a entregarte este perfume… __**tú**__ perfume, no te habría encontrado entre los escombros-_

_-Pero… tus ojos… -_

_-No necesito de mis ojos si a cambio de eso puedo oler tu esencia cada vez que te tenga cerca-basándose en la voz del más joven, Mike extendió la mano que tenía el perfume hacia el menor -¿te quedarás cerca de mi siempre, Erwin?-_

_Erwin, con manos temblorosas, tomó el perfume que le ofrecía Mike. Con cariño, lo acercó a su pecho._

_Y comenzó a llorar._

* * *

Ya eran pasadas las 11 de la noche y el adulto mayor se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama.

Erwin falleció hace 10 años a causa de una baja en sus defensas y un resfriado mal tratado.

Desde entonces Mike tuvo que vivir en esa casa completamente solo.

Sin la esencia de Erwin.

Sólo el perfume que hizo para él se encontraba en esos momentos consigo.

Con calma, el hombre acercó una arrugada y cansada mano hacía la mesita de noche aledaña a la cama. Con calma, este abrió el pequeño cajón y de él sacó una pequeña botella, aspirando suavemente el aroma que esta despedía.

-Erwin… ¿te quedarás siempre a mi lado?-

El viento susurró en su oreja

_"__Siempre"_

Mike sonrío. Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos de su alma.

Al abrirlos, Erwin se encontraba delante de él.

Joven. Con su hermoso cabello rubio y sus ojos azules.

-Siempre- la sonrisa que le extendió era contagiosa y amable.

-Siempre- repitió Mike, dando un paso hacia adelante y agarrando la mano que su pareja le extendía.

**FIN**

* * *

Lamento si el fic no es del todo de su agrado, Alma-san. Me esforcé por escribir Mikeru por primera vez (¡y odio a Erwin!)

Aquí tiene su recompensa :D

(Este fic será sujeto a ediciones... más adelante).


End file.
